


"stop going all dad on me!"

by fangirl530



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl530/pseuds/fangirl530
Summary: Gosalyn and Darkwing have a very important discussion late at night, that leads to big changes for both of them. (AKA I did not think if a description when i posted this on tumblr. Everything is explained at the beginning of the chapter if you want more before you decide if you want to read it)





	"stop going all dad on me!"

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written it, but imagine that this takes place after the original meeting. he’s told her his real name, as well. he tells her he patrols at night, and every so often, she joins him. usually on slow nights. I know I’m missing a lot of details for how we got to this point, but i got the idea and wanted to write it. If I ever decide to write the other, I’ll point you in that direction! enjoy! :)
> 
> oh! and i made up a prompt that lead me to this point. feel free to use it if you want.
> 
> Stop going all dad on me!
> 
> *freezes* What?
> 
> Stop going all dad on me?
> 
> You called me dad!
> 
> Wha- no, no i didn’t.
> 
> You said, “stop going all dad on me!” (optional. as is the rest, if you don’t want to use it all)

“So,” Darkwing said casually. Gosalyn looked at him, her tongue out to lick her ice cream. She did so, swallowing before speaking up. 

“What?” 

“Are you usually up this late?” 

she shrugged. “I don’t know. What time is it?” 

“Eleven ten.”

“No.” she bit off some of the ice cream and swallowed. “They send us to our rooms at nine, and it takes about an hour for most of the kids and adults to fall asleep. But final lights out is ten thirty, so I wait till ten forty five before coming to meet you.” 

“You really shouldn’t do that,” he said. “I like meeting you too, but I’m not up all night. I could meet you during the day instead. You’re a growing girl- you need your sleep.” he eyed the ice cream. “And you shouldn’t really be having sugar if you’re going to sleep as soon as you go back.” 

She raised her eyebrows. “I think we both know I won’t.” 

He smiled. “Still. I think it’s best if I see you during the day instead. The night can be pretty dangerous, after all.” 

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, stop going all dad on me! I’m fine!”

Darkwing froze, his shoulders going rigid. “What did you just say?” he asked her, his voice dropping to a whisper. 

Gosalyn blinked. “I’m fine?”

“No no, before that!” 

“Uh, stop going all dad on me?” 

A beam suddenly appeared on the hero’s face. “You called me dad!” 

“Wha- no I didn’t!” Gosalyn said, staring at him incredulously. 

“Yes you did!” Darkwing insisted. “You said, ‘stop going all dad on me!’” 

“Yeah, as in, stop being so protective! I didn’t call /you specifically/ dad!” heat rose to her cheeks, but he didn’t seem to notice. He was smiling hard, practically shaking with happiness.

Gosalyn sighed, rolling her eyes. “Fine. maybe I did. Let it out before you explode, ya big sap.” 

Squealing, he squeezed her in his arms. “This is awesome!” he said, setting her down. 

“Why?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. 

His smile faltered. “I- um, never mind. I can’t tell you. Not yet.” 

“Oh come on,” she said, smirking. “You can’t say something like that and then not tell me.” she poked him, and he jumped back with a gasp. “Out with it,” she demanded. She jabbed her fingers forward, poking at his stomach. 

“Q-quit it!” he said, trying and failing to protect himself. Her small fingers found gaps to get between, making his defense useless. 

“Not until you tell me what you were talking about,” she said smugly. She reached for him again, but he moved quickly and grabbed a hold of her ankle and whisked her up into the air. She looked at him upside down, smirking. 

“You think this’ll stop me?” she reached her hands out and tickled his sides. He laughed, trying to arch his body away from her. He leaned to far, falling onto his back with Gosalyn perched on his waist. 

“You gonna tell me now?” she asked innocently, resting her hands on his stomach.

“Okay, okay!” he said. “I’ll tell you.” he sighed. “You’re an amazing little girl, Gosalyn. And we’ve been hanging out together for a while now. I’ve really grown attached to you.” 

“I like you too,” Gosalyn said. “But where is this going? You sound like you’re going to leave or something.” as soon as the words left her beak, her heart leapt into her throat. “That’s not it, right?” she asked cooly, trying to keep her voice under control. She would not show him how much that thought hurt her. She /wouldn’t. /

“No!” Darkwing said quickly. He sat up, wrapping Gosalyn in his arms. “I’m not going anywhere, Gos. promise.”

“Okay,” she said, pulling back. “So what’s this about?” /don’t react,/ she thought to herself. /Whatever it is, don’t react to it./ 

“I know I said we were friends,” he said. “But.. I was sort of hoping we could be more than that. I just didn’t know how to ask you.” he looked her hopefully. “Gos-” there was that nickname again. It was the third time he’d used it. She wasn’t much of a nickname girl, but she was starting to like it. Especially when he said it. 

“Gos? Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Gosalyn snapped back to the conversation, blinking up at him. “Oh yeah, I’m fine. What were you saying?” 

“I was going to ask if it would be okay if I adopted you,” he said, speaking so quickly she barely understood what he said. Her brain picked out a few words, and when she’d pieced them together, she froze in shock. 

“Gos?” Darkwing asked, his tone nervous. “Gosalyn?” she didn’t respond, staring at him in shock. He practically wilted. “Oh Gos, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. You’re not ready- I get it, it’s alright- I’m not the right person. Come on, I’ll take you ba-” 

“Shut up,” Gosalyn said, throwing her arms around his waist. “I was just processing. Thinking of an answer. Yes.” 

“Yes?” Darkwing asked, putting his arms around her slowly. “Yes… oh!” his eyes widened, and his face broke into a smile. He hugged her tight, pressing his head to hers. 

Feeling a drop of water hit her beak, Gosalyn pulled back and looked at him. 

“Are you /crying?/” she asked. Darkwing felt under his eyes and looked at his fingers. 

“I guess I am.” he looked at her face and smiled. “But so are you.” Gosalyn copied his action, feeling the wetness between her fingers. She smiled up at him. 

“I guess we’re both a couple of saps,” she said. Darkwing stood, setting her lightly on her feet. 

“Well, it’s around eleven thirty. We should probably get you back to the orphanage. I’ll see you tomorrow.” he winked. “Or I suppose, Drake Mallard will see you tomorrow.” 

Gosalyn rolled her eyes, smiling. “Dork.” 

…

The next day, Gosalyn packed up her belongings and sat in the bed, waiting for the call. Sure enough, at nine thirty three, Mrs. Quackley’s voice came from outside the room.

“Gosalyn dear, there’s a prospective parent here to see you!” she jumped off the bed, grabbed her bag, and went out the door. 

Mrs. Quackley was waiting for her on the stairs, but Gosalyn ignored her as she waltzed past. She quickly followed, no doubt feeling confused as Gosalyn dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around Drake. 

“I’m ready to go,” she said as she released him. She took a paper out of her bag and handed it over. “Here’s the adoption paper.” she had snuck down and got one when she got back last night.

“Well,” Mrs. Quackley said, watching as Drake signed the paper before handing it to her. “Everything seems to be in order- You’re all set, I guess.” she supposed she couldn’t blame the orphan director for feeling confused- Gosalyn didn’t face many prospective parents with any enthusiasm. 

“We’ll be leaving soon,” Drake told her. “We just have to wait for Launchpad- he said he got permission to come pick us up before taking his Mr. Mcduck and his kids home from their latest adventure.

As he said this, a limo crashed through the wall orphanage wall with voices from inside screaming, 

“Launchpad! I told you to hit the break!” 

and

“Woooh! Do it again!” 

Gosalyn giggled, grabbing Drake’s hand and pulling him to the back doors so they could climb in. she had a feeling she was going to like this new family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably way out of character, but it was fun to write :)


End file.
